


Not if it means you're safe

by Lightningtiger2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra ward does not exist, Takes place in season one between episodes five and seven, fluffiness and feels, special guest appearance by an avenger, torture scene but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningtiger2/pseuds/Lightningtiger2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has been desperately trying to earn back the trust of her S.O. Grant Ward, and she is willing to do whatever it takes to do that because she loves him, but when a mission goes ary and she is captured and tortured for info on Grant Ward will she break of will she hold out till her team reaches her? One-shot<br/>No hydra Ward. Also on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not if it means you're safe

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt idea was sent to me by a friend on ff.net, please read and review, I love reviews

It had been weeks since Skye had betrayed the team to help her now ex-boyfriend Miles, the team had been hurt by her betrayal at first, but in the passing weeks they'd forgiven her all with the exception of Grant Ward. She had expected this though, even a blind man could see he was jealous of Miles, he had made it pretty obvious when he had been interrogating him. Skye hadn't failed to notice the way he looked at her, even though he tried to hide it, he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was beginning to have feelings for him too, there was no denying that she had a huge crush on him, and she found herself falling for him more and more everyday. Perhaps that was why she had gotten over Miles so quickly, because she was falling in love with someone else. She also understood why Ward was hurt, she had chosen Miles over him just when they were beginning to bond, to gain each others trust she had pulled the rug out from underneath his feet. She felt regret for hurting Ward and so she was willing to work on getting his trust back no matter how long it took.

"Hey Skye"

Skye looked up to see Fitz.

"Hi, Fitz"

"Coulson wants us for a team meeting."

"Ok"  
  
She stood up and followed Fitz to the holotable where everyone else was already waiting.

"Alright team, now that we are all here we can talk about our next mission. Coulson said.

"Agent Ward you will be heading to Armenia to extract an undercover agent there,"

"Wait a minute your sending Ward on a solo mission." Skye asked.

"Not me HQ, He's our only specialist who can speak armanian so they have asked that we send him, he's the best fit for the job."

"The rest of us will be heading to Russia, there's been some distiurbing activties going on an HQ wants us to look into it. Are there any questions?"

  
"No sir" came the resounding reply.

"Good, Agent Ward your plane leaves in an hour, good luck"

Everyone started to go their own separate ways.

"Ward..." Skye said

"What do you want? I don't have a lot of time, I have to go and prep for my solo mission."

"All I wanted to say was, be careful.."

His expression softened "always am."

And then they both went their separate ways to prepare for their missions.....

The mission to Russia had turned into an all out fight only minutes after they had arrived at their location, the Russian police had pretty much released an ambush attack the minute they stepped in the door of the warehouse...

Skye was breathing heavily , already exhausted from the fight she been putting up, but she pushed on determined to help her team win the battle. She looked around quickly to get a headcount of where everyone was, May and Coulson we currently fighting off many guards, but they seemed to be holding their own, she whipped her head around to see Fitzsimmons, and was filled with fear the two scientists were seriously outnumbered, and looked to be in danger, she could see the terrified looks on their faces as they tried to fight off their enemies. One of the guards raised his gun pointing it at Fitzsimmons, ready to pull the trigger without even thinking Skye jumped in front of the duo just as the gun went off once, it was followed quickly by another shot. The first bullet entered her shoulder and the second one her lower abdomen, she didn't scream out, refusing to give her enemy the satisfaction of knowing the bullets had hit their mark, she gritted her teeth and bared it, she would have to remember to punch her charming S.O. when she got back though, he had lied, getting shot hurt like a bitch. She continued to fight through the pain satisfied in knowing that she had at least spared the lives of her friends. She was feeling herself beginning to weaken as the pain coursed through her body and she didn't know how much longer she would last, but she kept on fighting, she would keep on fighting till the end if it meant keeping her team safe, the pain continued to grow burning a fire through her veins and then everything went black...

When she awoke Skye was only vaguely aware of the events that had transpired, after she has passed out, the memories started coming back to her in blurry flashes, she was aware that at some point during the confusion, she had been taken hostage, she blinked her eyes and her new surroundings came into focus she was in a large, rather non descriptive room, and was hanging by her hands from a chain that extend from the celling.

"Well, well, well looks like our little Shield agent is finally awake, I have to admit you held out better than I thought." The voice was sinister and carried a thick Russian accent.

A tall balding man with a salt and pepper beard stepped out of the shadows and in front of Skye.

"You would have made an excellent candidate for our program back in the day,"

"Program?" Skye questioned.

"Ah, yes back in the day we used to train young girls to be assassins..."

"Your not from the Russian police at all, you're from the Red Room."

"Ah not only can she fight but she's smart too, you really would have done well in the program, but let's not live in the past shall we? Let's focus on why we are here today. Tell me agent what do you know about Agent Ward.

Skye felt herself freeze, if the Red Room wanted Ward, it couldn't be good, there was no way in hell she was going to give them any information and put his life at risk.

"I don't know anyone by that name." She hissed.

"Now, now agent don't make this any harder then it has to be, just tell me what you know about Agent Ward and this will be easy."

"I told you I don't know anyone by that name."

"Your lying" he said as he punched her in the ribs

"No I'm not."

This time she received a swift punch to the jaw, and tasted blood in her mouth.

"I'll ask again, what do you know about Agent Ward?"

"Go to hell" she said has she spat blood in his face.

He went on to interrogate her, torturing her when she refused to answer, but she fought back with sarcasm and hateful words, she wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was determined to hold out for as long as possible, despite her growing pains.

"Is that all you got asshole?" She rasped yanking at her chains and trying to find some leeway, she felt them budge giving her room to maneuver She raised her legs and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face of her interrogator before he could respond.

He growled sticking a baton in the bullet wound in her shoulder. "Last chance agent tell me what you know about Agent Ward."

Skye smiled a bitter sinister smile, "you can take my life away, but you'll never break me so bring me you worse, and I sure as hell will definitely bring you mine." Her voice dripping with anger.

He let out a cry of rage punching her in the ribs once more and she heard the sickening crack of bones breaking, but she didn't even give a grunt of pain, refusing to let the enemy break her.

Just then the door to the room burst open to reveal none other then May and Fitz. May immediately leapt forward attacking Skye's interrogator, while Fitz came forward with keys dangling from his hand.

"I'm so sorry Skye, don't worry we are going to get you out of here." He said as May knocked out the interrogator and came back to where Fitz and Skye were, the chains around her wrists clicked open and she began falling only to be caught by May, as they both descended to the floor.

"They wanted information on Ward, but I didn't tell them anything" she said feeling her voice growing weaker.

"Shhh" May soothed "we're going to get you out of here."

And then for the second time that day Skye's world faded to black.....

  
Grant Ward walked up the ramp of the bus feeling great, the mission had gone smoothly, it was the first time in a long time that he hadn't been shot, everything had gone according to plan and he was able to save the undercover agent without much trouble,plus the extra time had given him a lot to think about. He realized how harsh he had been on his rookie lately and he felt terrible about it, especially with her trying so hard to earn his forgiveness, it was time he apologized for being an ass and tell her that he forgave her. As he entered the Bus he noticed that something was off, first the team wasn't there to greet him, and second the atmosphere just felt wrong as if something horrible had happened. He made his way towards the lab where he knew it was likely he would find Fitzsimmons and perhaps Skye too.

Sure enough they were there talking in hushed tones and by the sound of their voices it seemed as though they were sad.

"I can't believe she did that, she just jumped in front of the firing squad like it was nothing." Simmons sniffled as she burrowed her face on Fitz's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"She saved our lives Jemma, I hope she's ok."

"What the hell is going on guys?" Ward asked causing the them to jump apart.

"What's going on guys?" He asked this time in a lighter tone.

"Oh Ward! Thank God you are back!" Simmons said as she went to hug him, only to be stopped by a light touch on the arm from Fitz.

Fitz signed and looked at the slightly older agent with dead eyes. "It's Skye, that mission we went on in Russia turned out to be an ambush, and all hell broke lose, everyone was fighting and there was gunfire everywhere, and then out of nowhere Skye jumped in front of us and took two bullets one to the shoulder and the other to the lower abdomen. Everything was a blur and then she got kidnapped by the Red Room, it had been a trap all along."

"What!?" Ward exclaimed feeling the color drain from his face, his world seemed to be spinning and he could only pick out parts of what Fitz had told him like, "got shot" and "Red Room."

"She was interrogated by the Red Room, they wanted information on you,but they couldn't break her." Fitz said with tears in his eyes, pausing and taking a moment to collect himself before continuing.

"She was chained to the celling when we found her, she'd been enduring beatings and torture for a good 21 hours before we found her and they still couldn't break her, she was a mess by the time we got there."

Ward couldn't take it after coming back on such a high from his mission he'd just heard the worst news of his life, his rookie had been beaten and tortured by the psychos that ran the Red Room, and she hadn't said a word, she had kept her mouth shut and endured the pain, all to protect him, all to keep him safe.

"Where is she?" He asked his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"Back here in the med pod." Simmons whispered.

He followed Simmons and saw Skye lying on the bed, she was sleeping the she had all sorts of wires and IV's sticking out of her, her lip was busted, she had a black eye and a fairly large bruise on the left side of her chin, and a cut across her right cheek. Her shoulder sported a large bandage. It hurt him to see her like this, not that she wasn't beautiful, she would always be beautiful to him,but to see her injured and know what she went through that's what brought tears to the corners of his eyes.

He entered the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone, let me know is anything changes." Simmons said

He gave her a quick nod, and she left, leaving just him and Skye in the room.....

  
The first thing Skye was aware of was the pain, absolutely everything hurt, she could hear the beeping of monitors, and decided to open her eyes, sleeping was nice it kept the pain at bay, but there was a little voice in her head telling her it was time to wake up. She was in the Med bay, she looked around and her eyes fell on Grant Ward, he was asleep and looked disheveled, which was odd considering he usually kept up appearances. He clothes were wrinkled, as if he hadn't bothered to change in a couple days, his hair was a mess as if he had been running his hands through it, and he had stubble on his face that made him look sexy as hell(not that she would ever have the guts to tell him that.) she shifted causing Ward to wake up.

"I'm sorry Ward," she said.

"What, Why?!" He rasped taking a hold of her hand that was closest to his on the bed.

"Because I scared you, you look like you haven't slept in days"

"Skye," he said shaking his head a sad smile on his face. "Firstly don't you ever almost die on me again. "Do you understand." He said looking her in the eyes.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

Second I am so proud of you, you saved my life."

"How?"

"You withheld giving them information about me, refused to give them my location, and by doing so you kept them from finding me, kept them from capturing me, and I appreciate that, but I just don't understand why you did it, I haven't exactly been all that nice to you lately"

"Why'd I do it? why'd I do it? For god's sake Grant I thought it was obvious, I did it because I love you."

Shock passed over Ward's face "you.. What?"

"I love you Grant,"

"Ok rookie I think the morphines kicked in, you should probably get some more rest before you start spewing other crazy stuff."

"It's not the morphine you dummy, I really do love you,"

"No one's ever loved me before,"

"Well there's a first time for everything Robot, do you want me to scream it to the heavens that I love you, That I am hopelessly in love with Grant Douglas Ward, cause if that's what it takes to convince you I'll do it."

"I don't know what to say... I,"

"It's ok Grant you don't have to say it back, I don't want you to feel like you are forced to say it just because I did, I just wanted you to know that I love you." Her eyes were beginning to droop and she let out a yawn, "I guess I am tired, we can finish discussing this later if you don't mind."

"Of course not rookie." Ward said with a smile. And with that she slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

It was hours later, and Ward still hadn't left Skye's side, she woke up her eyes instantly looking towards Ward.

"Hey there beautiful," he said with a smile.

"I'm hardly beautiful, what with all these cuts and bruises,"

"You'll always be beautiful to me Skye and guess what I love you too, and before you ask yes I mean it, I love you Skye."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. They looked at each other for a few moments, lost in each other's gaze.

"I just have one question." Skye said

"What would the Red Room want with you, I mean I know your a good agent and all, one of the best, but why would they want you specifically? How did they even know about you?"

"I'm afraid I'm the reason to blame for that,"

Both looked up to see a tall red haired women dressed in black standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Skye "You're the, the Black Widow!"

"You can call me Natasha, "

"Okay Natasha, how exactly is this your fault?"

"I used to be a member of the Red Room, I was one of the girls trained in the Black Widow program, they trained me to be an assassin and I was headed down a dark path, until my partner Clint, spared my life and showed me there was a different way, a better way."

"Okay,I still don't see what this has to do with the Red Room wanting Grant,"

"Well as you can guess they weren't very happy that I switched sides so it's only natural they would go after one of my trainees as a form of revenge."

"One of your Trainiees?" Skye asked

"At the Shield academy"

Skye turned and glared at Ward.

"You never told me you trained under the Black Widow."

"It never came up." He shrugged.

"And you didn't think it would be something I'd like? I mean you trained under one the Avengers, and you didn't think I would find that cool?"

"Um still here guys." Natasha said.

"Sorry Natasha, I don't blame you," Skye said still glaring at Ward.

"Why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be saving the world or something."

"I'm here to comend you Agent Skye, not just anyone can survive the Red Room ,Lord knows I barley did..."

Skye was blushing "thanks, but I'm not an agent at least not yet,"

"As far as I'm concerned you are like I said not just anyone can survive the Red Room, and if an Avenger thinks your an agent, then that's got to count for something."

"Oh wow, I can't believe, the black widow an avenger, thinks that I'm...   
I just wow..."

Natasha smiled. "You take care Skye, I have to go talk to Coulson, he has some serious explaining to do." She said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"You take care too, Grant."

"Of course Nat."  
  
And just as soon as she arrived she was gone.

"She must like you" Ward mused, "in all my time training with her I could never get her to smile, and here she is smiling at you after talking to you for only five minutes."

"I can't believe it I just met an avenger, I just met the Black Widow and she thinks I am cool, oh my God this is just so awesome, I never would have dreamed that an avenger would like me, this is just so,

"If you'd rather hang out with Natasha, I could go and get her," Ward said standing up only to feel Skye's hand tighten like a vice on his.

"Grant," she said

Calling his attention back to her.

"There's no one I want here other than you."

"Really Rookie?"

"Really Robot," she said smiling before pulling his head down so that their lips crashed together in a kiss.

The kiss was like heaven for both of them....

Eventually Skye got better, and Ward requested that she be his partner, though he still called her Rookie (she would always be his Rookie) and the two became one of the most formidable forces that Shield had ever had. At the end of a long day they would curl up together in bed whisper I love you to one another and drift off into a peaceful sleep in each others arms, knowing full well that they would always protect one another.

* * *

 


End file.
